A Friendship Renewed Chapter One
by sangoscourage
Summary: A part of Lita's past comes to face her again. But it isn't a bad thing. In fact it's what she has been wanting for a long time. No, it's not a boyfriend but something she wishes that had never left. Are you curious? Good, go and take a look. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

A Friendship Renewed

Chapter One

Lita sighed as she trudged through the door of her apartment building and went to check the mail. It had been a hard day at school, what with four tests, Serena's whiny voice and Melvin's nosey, obnoxious ways. Ever since she had gotten up that morning, she just couldn't shake the feeling that someone very important to her was going to enter her life again. She just couldn't put her finger on who it was though. She went over to the mail boxes and opened her, pulling out a handful of envelopes. When Lita stepped in to the elevator and pushed the button for her floor, she flipped through the mail and stopped at a light green envelope. Lita knew of only one person who used green envelopes and smiled as she recognized the name of her childhood friend. She hadn't seen her best friend in such a long time and quite frankly, Lita missed her. The tomboy had so much to tell Brianna, and she was sure that her friend did to.

Entering her apartment she looked at her watch and realized she had better get some of her homework over with and supper prepared before she headed to Rei's shrine later on. Fortunately Lita was able to get all of her homework done, since there wasn't much to do anyways. An hour and a half later, she packed up a plate of cookies and the thick green envelope from Adrianna and headed out the door. It wasn't long before she was in the park and about halfway through when she met the blue haired genius heading for Rei's as well. Ami noticed her and waited for her tall friend to catch up.

"Hey Lita, you seem happy about something. If you don't mind me asking, what do you have there, besides the cookies." Ami asked as the brunette came to a stop beside her.

"It's a rather thick letter from my best friend from when I was little. I haven't seen or heard from her for a long time." Lita replied as they approached the shrine steps and started to climb.

"I hope you will tell us what cab about your friend some time Lita.a" Ami replied as they reached the top and greeted Rei.

"Tell us about who Ami?" Rei replied as she put her broom down.

"About my friend I've had since I was about six. I haven't heard from her for quite some time, and I just received a letter from her today. A rather thick one." Lita answered.

"Well come on, everybody's already here. Even Serena...surprisingly." Rei invited. They stepped in through the door to Rei's room and sat down at the table. As the others worked on their homework, Lita opened her letter and started to read it. She had to pull the plate of cookies out of Serena's reach.

"I'm hungry Lita, and how come you're not doing your homework?" Serena whined, trying her puppy eyes.

"I got my homework done at home and these cookies are for later, if you've been doing it." Lita explained with a warning and a soft glare. Serena sighed, knowing her friend wasn't going to give in. Lita turned her eyes back to the letter and continued to read.

_Hey girl:_

_What's up with you these days? From you last letter, it sounds like you have some wonderful friends. I'm so sorry that I haven't written for so long. A lot has happened; part of which I regret. I'm going to have to try and keep this letter short, as I'm on a tight schedule. I'm coming to Tokyo in a few days to a week; nothing is too final yet. You'll find six tickets in the envelope. They are for the concert for the troupe I'm with; For His Glory Troupe. I have a lot to tell you." _

Half an hour later, the study session came to an end and Rei got up to get the drinks while everyone put their books away and sat back. When the young priestess came back, Lita put the cookies back on the table.

"Lita, if you don't mind me asking, who is that letter from. By the look on your face, it must be from a friend. Maybe an old boyfriend?" Mina hinted seductively.

"Geez Mina get your mind out of the gutter." Rei huffed.

"Actually, it's from my friend. Her name is Adrianna (noble) Birkita (strong) Drake (dragon or standard bearer). When I was about five and a half, she moved in next door to me and my parents. Over the next year, we became very close friends; almost like sisters. When my parents suddenly died in that plain crash, she was there for me every possible moment. If I couldn't get to sleep at night, she would stay awake and comfort me, she would try to make me laugh, let me cry on her shoulder. She even let me yell at her when I was feeling angry and alone. She just took it and let me get everything out of my system. "Unfortunately, she had to move away six months later, because of her father's job. I was in an orphanage for a while before a distant relative took me in for a while." Lita related.

"She sounds like a wonderful person Lita. But I have a feeling that you are kind of sad about something." Mina replied, having a pretty good idea what the dark spot was in Lita's aura.

"Yeah I guess you could say that. A few years after she and her parents left, I got a letter from a cousin of hers that stated Brianna and her parents had been in a terrible car accident. Her parents were killed instantly and it was a miracle that Brianna had even survived; she was so badly injured. You couldn't tell the front of their car from the back. To make a long story short, my friend ended up having to live the rest of her life in a wheelchair because of so much damage to her body, trying to keep the tears back.

"Oh Lita, I'm so sorry." Mina replied, coming closer to the tomboy, followed by the rest of her friends. "Did you hear from her again."

"Yes I did. It took a few years, but she eventually started writing again. She had a lot to deal with, emotionally and physically, but it seemed like things were starting to be getting better for her. I just wish I could have been there for her, like she was for me." Lita replied.

"It couldn't have been helped Lita." Serena soothed just as something fell out of Lita's parcel. She handed it back but couldn't help but notice that it was a picture of a girl that looked very much like her tall friend. "Is this Brianna Lita?"

"Yeah it is. She's always been a determined and happy girl, but I've never seen her this happy. I wonder what's happened." Lita exclaimed as she took the picture back and looked at it; holding it out a bit so the others could see it.

"My goodness, she looks a lot like you Lita. The two of you could almost be twins!" Mina exclaimed.

"I don't want to seem rude or anything Lita, but can you tell us what's going on with her?" Ami asked quietly, as she saw her friend look down at the open letter in her hand and smile.

"Other than what she has told me from her past letters, I don't really know Ami. According to what she says in this letter, Brianna is doing very well and is a devout christian. It also says that she and the group she is with are coming here to Tokyo in a couple of days. " Lita related. "Most of this letter is pretty private, but there is a part of it I think you might enjoy hearing. Let's see...ah, here it is."

"_Oh Lita, I have so much to tell you! You may think I'm crazy, but it is all in complete truth and sanity. So many wonderful things have happened to me. I've written a book and it should be in the bookstore there now. Just show the a picture of me; you'll get a discount. I look forward to seeing you again. And your new friends sound wonderful. I love you dear friend._

_All my love, Brianna_

Everything was silent for a few minutes. And as Lita looked around, she could see all her friends had tears in their eyes. No doubt, they could feel the love and devotion rolling off the letter.

"Well, I for one, am really looking forward to meeting her. She sounds very special. Now that I think of it, I believe I saw her face on the poster of the group you said she is with….For His Glory Troupe. They will be performing at the Tokyo Dome in a week, for a couple days, then at the park nearby for another few days." Mina replied, remembering the poster she had seen on her way to Rei's shrine.

A few days went by and Lita had read Brianna's book a number of times. By the third time, she could tell that the book held nothing but the absolute truth of what had gone in her friend's life. She had felt a wave of guilt of not being there for her friend, but she knew it had been impossible because of the circumstances and distance. Now more than ever, she wanted to see her dear friend.

The following Monday, she checked her mail on her way out to school, and found a slightly bulky envelope from the Tokyo Dome. Stuffing it in her pocket, she hurried to school and couldn't wait until lunch hour so she could see what was in the envelop. She quickly joined her friends and opened her bento box with one hand while the other reached in to her pocket for the envelope.

"What do you have there Lita?" Ami asked, looking up from her book.

"This came this morning. It just says it's from the Tokyo Dome." Lita answered, tearing the flap open and pulled out seven RSVP balcony passes and a short letter. "These are passes for the concert at the Dome, and the note says;

"_Hey girl; when I told the managers of the Tokyo Dome that I had a good friend living in the city; they were kind enough to give me five passes to invite you and your friends to come and see the concert. Well actually he didn't want to, but his wife, in no uncertain terms, told him to, or else. Anyways, to smooth things over a bit with the man, I agreed to buy two more passes. So if you have any other friends, they can have them. Just hang on to them for the concert in the park; you'll get special seats with them. Adrianna._

"I went to the ticket office to get my ticket after leaving Rei's Friday, and they were already sold out. Now I can go!" Mina squealed as she accepted the ticket from Lita.

"I can forgo an hour or so of studying. Besides, if there is a chance, I would like to meet your friend Lita. Oh come on you guys, I don't study all the time." Ami replied, then blushed as her friends gave her looks of 'oh really?!'

"I don't think mom and dad will let me go...'cause of my grades." Serena replied, pouting.

"Well you have a couple days before the concert. I strongly suggest you get studying for the test and quizzes that are coming up if you really want to go Serena." Ami stated gently.

"Will you guys help me?" Serena replied quietly, pouting in the process. She would rather go to the Arcade and be with Darien than study.

"Of course Serena. But if you don't study hard and very little of Darien No passing, no concert. That's the deal." Lita stated firmly. Serena clearly didn't like it, but she really wanted to go to this concert.

Serena really wanted to attend the two concerts, so as promised, she worked hard in studying and did very well on all her tests and quizzes over the next two days. Needless to say, she was exhausted at night and even managed to get to school on time every day.

Midday of the concert day, Lita met her friends in the park and headed for the arcade to talk and about what they were going to see at the concert. When they entered their favorite hangout, they immediately saw Andrew at the counter, talking to Darien.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Mina called out as she bounced over to the counter where Darien was sitting.

"We've been pretty busy in here today. Everyone is talking about the concerts. It sounds like it's going to be very festive, and packed. I just wish I could go." Andrew sighed.

"Well, you can now. I have two spare tickets if you really want to go. You can have the other one Darien.¨ Lita replied, holding out the tickets to the two young men.

"Thanks Lita, but where did you get them?" Andrew asked taking one from Lita's hand.

"Yeah, thanks Lita. I think I'll go; it sounds interesting. I need a break from my studies anyways." Darien replied, taking the other ticket from Lita.

"An old childhood friend of mine. She's with the troupe that's performing at both concerts. I haven't seen her for years, but we've been writing to each other. I would love to see her again." Lita related.

"You guys should hear her story; it's quite interesting." Ami replied.

"And since when do you go out to concerts Darien? You usually don't like going to these sort of things." Serena asked, a little suspicious.

"I saw the flier for the concert, and it got my curiousity up. That's all Serena. And I would love to hear about your friend Lita. Why don't we go over to that booth and you can tell me." Darien replied, pointing.

"If you can wait for a few minutes, I can get Lizzy to take over for me. My break starts in a few minutes anyways, and I'll bring over your drinks. The usual?" Andrew asked as he stood up straight.

"Yes please Andrew." everyone chorused together. Looking briefly at each, they all chuckled and headed for a large booth. A couple minutes later, Andrew appeared with a tray of drinks and treats.

"Before I forget to say this, I think we should all wear warm, comfortable clothing for the second concert; I think it's going to be outdoors." Lita replied. "And by the way, we will meet you and Andrew at the entrance so we can all go in together."

/cc/

"The only person we need now is Lita. She should be here soon." Mina replied just as she saw her tall friend come running towards them. Rei noticed that the brunette was coming up to them a little too fast.

"Slow down girl or you'll crash in to something." Rei called out, smirking to herself. As it was Lita ended up skidding to a stop in front of her friends. Darien had needed to catch her to stop her from falling.

"A little excited Lita!" Serena stated more than asked, trying not to chuckle.

"I guess I am. I'm really looking forward to the concert...and hopefully Adrianna." Lita replied excitedly. She had to admit she was kind of nervous of meeting her best friend again after all these years.

"Alright, let's get in there before the crowd gets to big." Mina replied enthusiastically.


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon

A Friendship Renewed

Chapter Two

Side note here: I've just realized that I have given Lita's childhood friend two names; Brianna and Adrianna. Please tell me which one you like the best and I will go back and change it to the winner. Sorry about the confusion.

As the group of friends walked through the entranceway of the Dome, they noticed a young man in his early twenties coming towards them. Lita noticed him staring at her and was about to become angry at him for doing that when she noticed the look of recognition dawn on his face.

"Hello. My name is Jason and welcome to the Tokyo Dome and For His Glory concert. If I could see one of your tickets, I will escort you to where you will be seated for the concert." Jason replied politely, while he stared at Lita for a moment; which unnerved the tomboy a bit.

"I must apologize for staring at you miss, but you look a lot like my friend Adrianna. You wouldn't happen to be Lita Kino would you?" Jason asked curiously.

"Yes I am Jason. Do you know Adrianna personally." Lita asked. She felt her heart speed up a bit at the mention of her childhood friend's name. She felt she was that much closer to finally seeing Adrianna again, she almost couldn't wait.

"Yes I do. She's one of my best friends, and a great gal. I must say, she sure is anxious to see you again. Now if you will all follow me, I will take you to...balcony 5" Jason replied, taking a quick look at Lita's ticket before handing it back. As they got in to the elevator, Jason pressed the 3rd floor button and waited. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Mina flirting quietly with him, but he ignored her, much to the blonde's frustration. Soon they stopped in front of a balcony's door and Jason stepped forward and unlocked the door.

"Here we are. As you can see, there is plenty of room to move around; dance if you would like. If you need anything or want refreshment, please press this button on the control and order what you want when you hear someone over the intercom. I must get back downstairs. I have a lot to do." Jason instructed, bowing.

"Why wasn't he paying any attention to me?!" Mina pouted.

In case you didn't notice Mina, he has a ring on his finger. I would guess he's either engaged or already married." Ami replied as she walked around the balcony.

"You seem a little nervous Lita. Are you alright?" Rei asked, concerned for her tall friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just hard to believe that I'm this close to meeting my friend again. I almost can't wait." Lita confessed quietly.

"Well I have a feeling you won't have to wait too long Lita." Darien replied reassuredly.

Lita just smiled as she took a seat near front and waited for the concert to start. Her friend quickly followed suit and the lights dimmed shortly after. The concert was all they expected and more; everyone had a wonderful time singing and dancing along to the music. Lita even saw Adrianna a couple times in the background on the stage during some of the number.

About half way through the concert, a large group of the performers came out and sang the most beautiful number that had everyone in the Tokyo Dome quieted and listening intently. Many had tears in their eyes as they listened to: Shine Jesus Shine by Don Moen. There was a moment of absolutely quietness before the audience erupted into a thunderous applauses. Just as everything was quiet and the performers started to leave the stage, a mother and father came forward with their young son.

"Miss, can your god heal our son?" the mother called out desperately to the young woman near the front of the stage. It just happened to be Adrianna.

"Yes he can! I really believe he can." Adrianna replied firmly and with utmost confidence and stretched out her hands towards the boy and lifted him. She invited the parents up on the stage as well, as she gently set the boy in a chair as the parents arrived and Jason brought a chair forward.

"What is that you wish to have healed by God?" Adrianna asked the parents in perfect Japanese as the cameras brought the scene up closer on the big screens, so the audience could see what was happening.

"Seven years ago, Kenji came down with rheumatic fever. For reasons we can't really understand, his left leg stopped growing." the father replied, lifting the boy's pant leg. The boy blushed in shame and tried to cover his leg.

"Kenji, you have nothing to be ashamed of. It is the devil who has attacked you and God will grow your leg out through me. If that is what you wish and believe?" Adrianna replied firmly.

"I do. I want to be normal again. I believe you can do it." Kenji replied as he looked at Adrianna and smiled. Adrianna smiled back, admiring the boy's confidence.

"Mom, dad, you can help as well if you believe this can happen for your son." Adrianna as she looked at the man and woman behind her son. "Just put a hand on his shoulders and repeat what I say. The parents did as asked and waited.

"Demon of affirmaties...I command you...to leave...this boy in the blood of Jesus!" Adrianna commanded, waiting each time for the boy's parent to repeat her words. They did this three times until Adrianna felt the demon leave.

"Now, leg I command you to heal and grow out as it should be. You grow out now; every bit of muscle, tendon, bone and blood vessel; you come out right now in Jesus name." Adrianna commanded strongly. The parents believed in what Adrianna was doing and repeated what she did.

Within a few moments, the bad leg started to grow and the audience gasped in surprise as they watched the screens up on the walls. Within another few moments, the leg had finished growing and the little boy stood up and tried his newly grown leg. Looking at Adrianna in amazment and happiness, he suddenly threw himself in to Adrianna and cried in happiness while thanking the young woman repeatedly.

"You are very welcome Kenji. Now take your healing and join your parents for the rest of the concert." Adrianna replied gently as she stood up. Kenji nodded and headed back to his parents who walked with him back to their seats. "Now, I think this calls for an upbeat song; which I do believe is the next one."

Adrianna walked a bit to the back of the stage and grabbed a mike and turned around as the music started again. The song started out slowly and quickly picked up to a joyful and upbeat rhythm (God Is Good by Don Moen). Needless to say, everyone was immediately on their feet, dancing and clapping. A couple of times, at the end of a couple of songs, people came forward and announced they had been suddenly healed of a numerous ailments that they had not been able to get rid of, despite of doctors' help. Near the end of three hours of the concert, a group of the performers stood backstage near the curtain stood together with their tall, very anxious friend, reassuring her and getting ready for the next number.

"Come on Adrianna, you've been looking forward to this for weeks. I'm sure your friend is just as anxious as you are. Jason should be getting Lita by now. Tell you what, in a couple of days, we'll have a huge party at the beach house and celebrate the success of the concert and you finally getting together with your friend again. Now let's get in our positions." another close friend of Adrianna's commanded gently to her nervous friend.

_In the meantime:_

"Lita, can you come with me please. The performers and I have a surprise for you." Jason replied. He smiled as he saw the others stand up and begin to gather around Lita, knowing they wanted to go as well. "Just Lita please. This is a special matter."

"Alright. It's okay guys, everything will be fine." Lita replied with a gentle smile and joined Jason at the door. Lita followed Jason down to the backstage, on the opposite side of from the stage from where her childhood friend and the performers were waiting for Jason's signal.

"Do you know this song Lita?" Jason asked as he handed her a sheet of lyrics to a song. Lita quickly scanned the sheet and nodded.

"Yes, it's one of my favorites." Lita answered and took the microphone he handed her, wondering what the heck what the heck was going on.

"There's going to be a group coming out from the other side as you step out. As they start the song, join in with them when you are ready." Jason replied and at Lita's nod, he signaled to the group across the stage and the music started.

As Lita stepped out on to the stage, the group that had been waiting, can out slowly, in a circle singing the same song Lita was about to start. As she joined them, as they neared each other, two of them performers on each side stepped aside until only a single line of people made a circle round some one or something. Just as everyone thought that was it, two of the performers, standing together stepped aside, revealing Adrianna singing with the others.

'Lita?" Adrianna thought quietly as she walked slowly towards the young woman about fifteen feet from her. Happy tears starting to come to her eyes as two of the performers glanced at her from the side of her eyes, and smiled gently.

"Adrianna, is that you?" Lita whispered, tears coming to eyes as well. All of a suddenly both girls couldn't take it any longer and ran towards each other; practically colliding with each other and embrassed fiercely.

"God in heaven Lita, I've missed you so much. This seems like a dream." Adrianna cried as she embraced her childhood friend.

Up on the balcony, Lita's friends were surprised. They had never seen Lita this emotional before. At the same time, they were very happy for her. They watched as another young woman came up to them and led them off the stage as the song continued.

Okay, I'm going to close this chapter off here. If you have any suggestions for me, I would love to here them. Hope you enjoy it.


	3. Chapter 3

A Friendship Renewed

Chapter Three

"Adrianna, I thought you said in a letter, that you were going to be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life. What's going on?" Lita asked, happy to see her friend standing on her own. But a little miffed that she may have been lied to.

"I thought so to Lita, but a miracle happened for me. I know it all seems incredulous, but God has totally healed me. I'm still amazed at what He did for me." Adrianna replied. She turned around as she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt Adrianna, but we will have our meeting in a few minutes. The meeting won't take too long." a young woman replied.

"Okay. Shayna, this is my best friend Lita Kino. Lita, this is Shayna Kilpatrick. She's basically the one of three organizers that keeps this group running." Adrianna introduced.

"Nice to finally meet you Lita. Adrianna has told all of us so much about you. You wouldn't believe how antsy this girl was when she found out we were coming to Tokyo." Shayna teased.

"Shaaayna." Adrianna whined with a blush coming to her cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you Shayna." Lita replied, giggling at her friend's embarrassment. They watched as Shayna disappeared behind a curtain.

"Lita, this meeting is about tomorrow night. You could wait for me or I can join you and your friends somewhere, for a get together. It's your choice." Adrianna replied.

"I'll go back up to the balcony and talk to my friends. I'm sure they have a million questions right now. Then I'll come and meet you backstage." Lita answered.

"Alright. See you in about ten minutes. I'm sure one of my friends will be around to help you find the room." Adrianna replied as they both turned to go to their prospective rooms. As Lita approached the door of her balcony room, she could hear the excited chatter of her friends.

"Oh boy, here comes the million questions." Lita groaned, rolling her eyes in good humor. She was right. The minute she opened the door, the girls practically pounced on her, firing every possible question at her.. Suddenly, there were two sharp whistles and everyone turned around to look at Andrew and Darien.

"What!" Mina exclaimed.

"How is Lita supposed to answer your questions if you don't give her a chance to answer!" Andrew huffed at the three girls in front of Darien and himself.

"Adrianna told me that she's out of her wheelchair because of a miracle that even she's still amazed about, she's doing fine and I will answer your questions later. I just came back up to tell you that I'll be heading back to the backstage to join up with Adrianna. She's in a quick meeting right now. Why don't you all head over to the Crown and I'll bring Adrianna when she is done with her meeting." Lita suggested as she opened the door again.

"Okay Lita. It's great that the two of you are back together. Let's go guys, I'm sure Lita and Adrianna need some time together before she meets the rest of us." Darien replied, cutting off Serena's complaint and ushered her towards the door.

As Lita entered the hallway near the lobby and was headed towards to backstage area, she heard Michiru call to her. She could see by the look on the outers faces that they were concerned about something. And she had a pretty good idea if they wanted to talk to her, even for a moment.

"What is it Michiru?" Lita questioned as she stopped in front of the older women.

"Who was that you were with on stage?" Michiru asked kindly.

"That's my friend from when I was a kid, we have always been very close, even through our letters, when she had to move away from Japan." Lita replied. "Now I have to get going. I'm going to meet her backstage."

As Lita approached the area where she saw the members of the group sitting at the table, begin to come to their feet as the meeting came to an end. Looking over at Adrianna, she noticed that her friend looked kind of sad. As she approached, the young man standing beside her friend, saw her approach and tensed up. Lita wondered why he would react to her in such a way. She had never seen him before.

"Rouel, it's okay. That's my friend Lita, the one I told you about. She won't hurt you. Would you like to meet her?" Lita heard Adrianna say as she approached. She noticed the 'I'll tell you later look and smiled reassuringly at the young man.

"Okay Adrianna." Rouel replied nervously, although he trusted Adrianna without a doubt.

"Hey Lita, I want you to meet someone. This is Roel Rodrequez, the newest member of our team. Rouel, this is my childhood friend, Lita Kino." Adrianna introduced confidently.

"N-nice to meet you Lita." Rouel answered nervously.

"The same here Rouel." Lita answered with a gently smile and shook his hand. She couldn't help but feel his hand shaking in hers.

"Adrianna, if it helps you to feel better, I can give my testimony tomorrow to." Rouel offered with a small smile.

"That would be great, but only if you feel comfortable doing it. I know what you've been through." Adrianna replied, putting her hand on his arm.

"I do. I need to do my testimony sooner or later, and this seems like the best time to do it. I have to do a few things at the hotel, then I'll come to this Crown place with some of the others." Rouel answered.

"What's this all about, and why was he so nervous around me." Lita asked as she headed for the front doors with her friend.

"After someone has been with the group for a short while, they have to give a recorded history of their past and how they came to know God. Although the first part of my testimony was out of my control, so to speak, the second part was. I really messed up Lita and I'm really ashamed of what I did. But if it helps others to find God, I'm willing to give my testimony." Adrianna replied as they stepped outside and headed for the parking lot.

"Rouel is a recent member. Do you know his story?" Lita asked.

"Yes to both. He's been with the group a little longer than I have but hasn't been able to give his testimony.

Let's just say, his emotional state was so badly damaged, he's needed a longer time to heal. I'll tell you later." Adrianna stated as they stopped in front of a silver and black, two seater motorcycle. She picked up two helmets and handed one to Lita.

"This is yours?! Did you already get your japanese driver's license?" Lita asked, surprised.

"Yeah it is. When I heard that the troupe was coming to Japan for a while, and I usually do most of the run around jobs, it was decided that I study the driving manual and take the test. So I really crammed for it and passed big time. And I had this monster when I went through my dark time. I think we better get going before your friends wonder where the heck we are." Adrianna replied, getting on first and moving forward a bit. Lita quickly followed suit. It wasn't long to near their destination, with Adrianna being able to bypass a number of cars. Lita pointed to the Crown and Adrianna quickly steered the motorcycle in to the parking lot. The driver had bit of a problem getting it to come to a complete stop and needed to crank the steering wheel and make the bike skid a bit. When she got off, Adrianna pulled out her cell phone and called a garage nearby and then the troupe at the hotel. Growling a bit under her breathe, she put away her phone and took off her helmet.

"You okay

_Inside_

"Is that Lita and her friend?" Mina asked as she looked out the window.

_Okay people, I'm going to end it here and pick up the scene in chapter four. I would really appreciate it if you read this story and throw some ideas my way; even if you don't agree with christian or spiritual stories. I'm kind of drawing a blank past the Crown scene. To rude and obnoxious people keep your rude comments to yourself. _


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon

A Friendship Renewed

Chapter Four

To recap:

Inside:

"Is that Lita and her friend?" Mina asked looking out the window.

"Yes it is. I wonder what the problem is." Serena replied as Lita pulled off her helmet.

"I think there is a problem with the brakes. Lita's friend had a hard time stopping." Ami replied, noticing that Adrianna had a cellphone to her ear.

Outside:

"Those brakes were supposed to have been fixed before I left to come here." Adrianna growled then sighed. "Why don't you go on ahead inside Lita. I need to wait for the tow truck. I shouldn't be long."

"Okay Adrianna." Lita replied and walked to the door of the arcade and went inside. Just as Lita was about to go inside, a tow truck turned in to the parking lot and pulled up near Adrianna.

"Are you the one in need of a tow?" the driver asked when he hopped out of the truck.

"Yes I am. It seems like the breaks are not working as they should be. I hope your garage will do a good job." Adrianna answered.

"Well I'll get this beauty on my truck and over to the garage and get the best man on the job." the guy replied. He could tell by her expression that Adrianna had the bike fixed not that long ago, and someone had not done their job properly. The guy quickly wheeled the bike over to the back of the truck and up on to the trailer.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Adrianna replied with a gentle smile and handed over the bike key. She then turned and walked into the Crown and up to the counter where Andrew was picking up some dirty dishes.

"Hi, you must be Adrianna. Lita's done nothing but talk about you. I'm Andrew by the way." Andrew asked.

"Lita told me all about you and her other friends in her letters. It's nice to finally meet you Andrew. Could I order a burger and a small salad please?" Adrianna requested just as her stomach growled, rather loudly. "Sorry, I haven't had much to eat today. Too busy."

"I'll bring it over when it's ready Adrianna. Lita's waiting over their with her friends, and two of them can't seem to sit still." Andrew replied nodding his head over to where Serena and Mina were fidgeting with nervous excitement, at finally meeting Lita's childhood friend.

'Thanks Andrew." Adrianna chuckled and walked over to the table where her friend was waiting.

"Hey guys, I want you all to meet my best friend, Adrianna Drake. She's the one I told you about." Lita replied, taking a seat beside Ami.

It's nice to finally meet you Adrianna. I must say that you and Lita look almost like twins." Ami replied politely. The others quickly agreed with her.

"Let me see if I can place the names to the descriptions you gave me in your letters Lita. Hmm, Ami is the smart one and the problem solver of the group, Rei the passionate and dedicated shinto priestess, Mina the hot boy detector and inspiring-want-to-be-actress, Serena is the fun loving, happy and bubbly friend of all. Last but not least, Mamoru, Serena's hunk of a boyfriend. It's nice to finally meet you all." Adrianna replied, going around the table, looking kindly at each.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Would you mind if mind if we shortened your name to something? I'm sure we're going to be good friends with you." Mina asked.

"I'm sorry Mina, but I've never liked having my name shortened. I like Adrianna just the way it is. And just so you know, you shorten my name, I don't answer. And I'm sure we will be great friends." Adrianna smiled gently. Her stomach suddenly growled again, and quite loudly.

"I think I brought this over just in time. I hope it's too your liking." Andrew replied as he set down the Adrianna's meal in front of her. Would you like something to drink?"

"I wouldn't mind..." Serena started to answer.

"Meatball head, Andrew was talking to Adrianna, not you!" Rei growled.

"_**Rei**_**, **don't be so..." Serena whined but was cut off by Darien.

"Okay you two! I'm sorry Adrianna. These two are always doing this sort of thing." Darien chided. He noticed Adrianna was smiling.

"It's okay Darien. I have two friends who are like this. It doesn't bother me." Adrianna replied, chuckling.

"Anyways, do the rest of you want something to eat?" Andrew asked, pulling out his pad and pen to take any orders. He knew Serena was going to have something; she was always hungry. Everyone placed their orders and sat back as Andrew hurried off to the kitchen.

"Can you guys tell me what's been going on around Tokyo for the past ten years? It sure looks like it's changed quite a bit since I was last here." Adrianna asked, taking a bite of her hamburger. "Oh I'm sorry, I should have waited until your food arrived.

"That's okay, go ahead while your food is still hot." Lita replied. Adrianna nodded and swallowed what was in her mouth. The others began to tell her of all the fun attractions, new stores and special things that had happened.

As the food for the others arrived, everyone quieted down and began to eat. In a couple of minutes, Ami started to pick at her salad, taking a quick peek at Adrianna a few times. Adrianna soon noticed this and noticed the young genius's unease. She had a feeling she knew what he problem was; Ami, as Lita had described her, was a scientist at heart and needed proof of things.

"Ami, what's the matter? You seem trouble about something." Adrianna asked gently.

"Um, well...it's about that young boy at the concert." Ami started, but was a little nervous too continue.

"You're wondering how he was healed?" Adrianna inquired gently.

"Yes." Ami replied, a little surprised.

"But...how was he healed. I don't understand how it's possible." Ami replied quietly.

"It is possible Ami. Through God's loving and gentle power, He or his son uses the person, in this case me, to...channel his power through him/her, and if the person accepts, the person is healed. I know it's hard to understand, but that's the best way I can explain it." Adrianna related gently.

"I don't mean to seem rude Adrianna-san, but I find it kind of hard to believe that a deity could or would do that." Rei exclaimed, a little interested in what Adrianna was telling them.

"Before my parents died, I thought and felt the same way. I would have told you your brain was in backwards. The thing is Rei, my left leg was so badly damaged, that the doctors were going to amputate the whole thing. The day of the surgery the doctors pulled back the bed sheet to take another look to check on it and had it was healed to the point where it was almost like brand new." Adrianna explained.

"I'm sorry Adrianna, but I just can't believe a part of the body would just heal like that." Darien replied.

"Why are you all doubting my friend like this. She's walking on her own, instead of being in a wheelchair." Lita replied, becoming angry at her friends

"It's okay Lita, I get this all the time. There will always be people who will doubt unless they see proof." Adrianna reassured. Then she looked over at Ami and askled.

"Alright Ami. Lita's told me that you want to be a doctor. Like your mother?" Adrianna asked.

"Yes." Ami answered, wondering where this was going.

"I'm sure you've heard of cancer and "stage 4 cancer" basically means that the person is going to die. No of the therapies or medicines have worked. Wouldn't you, as a doctor, want to find that one thing that could cure your patient?" Adrianna inquired.

"Yes, yes of course." Ami replied assuredly.

" Well Jesus can cure cancer. I've seen it for myself." Adrianna replied. Seeing the doubt still running through Ami's eyes and laid a gentle hand on the young genius' hands. "I'm not asking you to believe Ami, just keep an open mind. All my friends and I are doing is to deliver the good news and give you proof. I can't take away your free will. That would be a major sin in itself."


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Moon

A Friendship Renewed

Chapter Five

"Adrianna, I want to believe you, but like you said, there has been others who have doubted about this...miraculous healing. I want to believe you, but I need proof before I believe." Ami stated with a heavy sigh.

Just then, the door opened and two boys, one a few years older than the other, walked through. The older boy spotted Adrianna and walked over to her, holding on to the younger boy. Adrianna felt a prompting in her heart and looked over as the two approached.

"Miss, we've just come from the concert and we saw you heal the boy. My brother was sick a couple of years ago and his right leg stopped growing for some reason. Can you help him?" the older boy asked, looking hopeful.

"Yes, I can help with the healing. The only thing I ask is that you believe that you will be healed and accept it." Adrianna answered. She watched as the boys looked at each other for a moment before the younger one looked at her with a smile.

"Yes, I do. I'm tired of always needing crutches or someone to help me do things. I want to run and walk on my own again." the young boy answered firmly.

"If you could heal the boy at the concert, you can heal my brother." the older boy replied.

"Very well. Andrew, could you bring over a straight back chair please." Adrianna called out.

"Alright. Just a minute." Andrew replied and went in to the back room. A minute later, he came back with the requested chair. Ami in the meantime had gotten out her hand held computer and got it ready. She also kept an open mind about what may happen, or not.

"Okay...sorry, I didn't get your name." Adrianna replied.

"It's Ichiro. That's Kaino." Ichiro replied, introducing his big brother.

"Nice to meet you both. Now what I want you to do Ichiro, is to sit right to the back of the chair and make sure your hips and back are even with the back of the chair." Adrianna was shocked for a moment, at how short the boy's right leg was. And by the sounds of it, so were the other girls around her. She could see the little boy become embarrassed at other seeing his deformed leg.

"Alright Ichiro, if you are ready, we are going to get this right leg of yours to be the same size as your left one. I'm not letting you walk out of here until it is." Adrianna replied firmly and kindly.

"Hai miss, I'm ready. Help me to walk on my own!" Ichiro couldn't help but feel very positive about what was about to happen. Adrianna could help but smile at his faith and trust in her. She looked down again and started.

"Alright, Ichiro's right leg, I command you in the name of Jesus Christ, you start growing out right now. You will be same length as the left leg. Come out now In Jesus now." Adrianna commanded leg. She repeated this command a few more times before Ichiro looked at her in surprise.

"I can feel it. My leg's starting to grow! Can I help?" Ichiro asked excitedly. There were a few gasps from around her as well.

"I don't see why not! I think it will listen even better. Just repeat what I say." Adrianna replied with a chuckle. "Right leg, grow in the name in Jesus."

"Right leg grow in the name of Jesus." Ichiro repeat.

"Come on, grow more." Adrianna commanded again.

"Come on, grow more." Ichiro repeated as they both watched as the defective leg formed in to healthy and strong leg.

The two of them did this for a few more minutes until the feet were very close to being the same length. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and noticed Ami's eyes widening at what her computer was telling her. Adrianna looked down at Ichiro's legs again and checked to length. It was time to end this process or Ichiro's right leg would be too long.

"Right leg, slow down. Be the same size as the left leg...stop. Okay Ichiro, stand up and try out your new leg." Adrianna instructed gently. Ichiro did as he was instructed and leapt for joy. He could walk and run without having to hang on to someone. He launched himself in to Adrianna who returned the joyful hug.

"Thank you so much miss. I don't know how to ever repay you." Kaino replied as he watched his little brother run and hop around.

"Just believe what you've seen, and if it is in your heart to do so; ask Jesus to show Himself to you. If you are sincere, He will." Adrianna answered standing up. Just then she noticed her friends from the troupe walk in. After asking Kaino to wait for a moment, she went over to James and talked to him for a moment. She came back with a few pamphlets and a small book and handed them to Kaino.

"Kaino, these should give you some good information and answer some of the questions you may have. And don't worry, they're free of charge.

"I can't thank you enough miss. I am in your debt for your help." Kaino replied, a little misty eyed.

"Give the thanks to Jesus. He's the one that healed you." Adrianna answered gently and watched as the two boys quickly bowed before running out of the Crown.

"Did you get the information you wanted Ami?" Adrianna asked gently.

"Yes, but..." Ami started.

"But, you still need more proof?" Adrianna stated more than asked, and watched as Ami's face turned red from embarrassment, and with a bit of shame.

"Ami, relax. I understand completely. A lot of times, it's just plain hard to accept what your eyes have just seen. Six years ago, I was the same way. I would have gone as far as being rude if the same thing happened...in reverse. I'll be back in a moment. As you can see my friends are here and I'd like them to sit near us so I can introduce all of you. And Mina, I don't mean to seem impolite, but lay off the guys, especially Rouel. He is very uncomfortable around women and will fight if he feels cornered or threatened." Adrianna stated as she got up. As she got over to her group of friends by the counter, she noticed Lita explaining about Rouel and Ami still examining the information on her computer.

AN: Okay people, this is where I'm stopping this as I want to get it up. I would love to gt some reviews; just be nice about it please. What else would you like to see in this?


End file.
